Penny for Your Thoughts?
by Enchantress 98
Summary: When the supernatural wolrd of the book series The sercrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel meet Young Justice, anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Penny for your Thoughts?**

**Chapter 1**

I screamed another ferocious scream as I fought against the chains that bound me here. I heard my captors talking about me in an unknown language. I was tired of waiting for Scathach to come. She was taking far too long. I finally ripped one arm free. I ripped the chains that bound my feet and waist to the wall, and then freed my other arm. I saw my captors back up in horror as the planes and angles of my face changed, becoming more violent. My fangs suddenly seemed like daggers in my mouth. I easily broke down the door. I was expecting a lot of things, but not what I found. I found Scathach beating up my captors like there was no tomorrow. The planes and angles of her face had changed too. She had the same pale freckled skin and clear green eyes, but suddenly she seemed more… barbaric. As she took out the last guard, I walked past her.

"You're late" I said in the ancient tongue of Danu Talis.

"I was in Paris. Ley Lines" she shuddered. She spoke in the same tongue as I. I smiled at my friend's disgust. Scatty could face down the most repulsive, stinky creatures in any Shadow Realm, but a little Ley Line made her queasy.

"Anyways, we should probably get out of here before-" I was cut off by a blaring alarm.

"Before that?" Scatty mused. We ran down the hall. Scatty had brought out her nunchaku and passed me a large pole. I whacked any guards that got close to us. Or at least, the ones that Scatty didn't get first. We burst out a pair of doors into bright daylight. We ran out of the building parking lot and down a street. We stopped in a thick forest to catch our breath. Not like we needed to breathe. You're probably wondering what Scatty and I are. Well, Scatty's a Vampire. I am too, but I also have something called an aura. An aura is the electrical field around a body. It either pulses or has a steady glow to it, like the letters on a neon sign. All auras have a color, too. Some are made up of different colors, or the colors are faint. That means the aura is weaker. Others are pure, bold colors, which usually mean it is stronger. Like mine for example. I have a solid, pure black aura, which is extremely rare. Even more rare than pure Silver and Gold auras. Auras also always have a scent, distinguishing them. Mine smells of honey. I can change it so it smells like whatever I want though. Anyways, back to Scatty and I. We sat down by a small pond and relaxed. Scatty's bright red hair was a burst of color against the dark bark, while my honey blonde hair was less of a shock. I laid my head gently against the tree. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard something I wasn't expecting. Gun shots. I opened my eyes and looked at Scatty. She had jumped up. She was pacing in her black combat boots that went perfect with her camouflage army pants and her black tank top. I got up. I looked at Scatty and she nodded. We would investigate. If we weren't needed, we would disappear back into the forest. But, if we were needed, we would help. We followed the sound of gun shots and found a pale freak with green hair throwing bombs of laughing gas at the local police. A growl rumbled in mine and Scatty's throats. I let my pure black aura flare around my body and the sweet smell of honey filled the air. I picked up a twig and my aura easily enveloped it. I threw it at the pale man. As it soared through the air, it expanded in size. By the time it hit the man, it was as long as a car and as thick as a tree. It wrapped around him like rope as Scatty and I ran to them. Luckily, the planes and angles of our faces stayed the same. That would raise some odd questions. The police was gawking in amazement at the tree wrapped around the pale man.

"Did you do that?" one asked. I nodded, then put a finger over my lip, silently asking him not to say a word.

I heard a gasp and whipped around to see six teens in odd costumes dragging the pale man over. By the way they carried themselves I could tell they were heroes. I hated heroes. Then again, there were some more humble or deserving heroes. Jason, for example. He deserved to be praised. And Perseus. And Odysseus. They were all true heroes. I would know. I met them all. But these heroes, especially the one with the fiery red hair like Scathach, seemed arrogant. Arrogant and proud. I hated arrogant and proud people. They always took the simple things in life for granted. Like shelter, protection, family and health. Anyways, the bottom line is, I do not like heroes.

"I believe a good twenty years in solitary will do Joker well" one suggested. I looked at Scatty and subtly gestured for us to leave. As we turned to leave, I felt the heroes' gazes in the back of my head. Scatty and I quickly made it to the forest and grabbed her bag. She tossed a change of clothes at me and I changed into black pants, black boots, a black top and pulled my hair into a pony. I heard someone shout and something exploded. I ran back and found the police and the heroes scattered on the ground. The pale man was gone. I helped up some officers while Scatty helped up others. I gingerly helped up the heroes, staying as far back and neutral as possible. Scatty passed me an extra pair of nunchaku. I held one of the ornately carved wooden handles and noticed one of the officers hadn't gotten up. I ran over to him.

"Please, tell my wife I love her" he managed. He closed his eyes and I felt his body go limp. A tear fell on his cheek. I turned back to the heroes.

"Where. Is. That. Thing?" I demanded. The planes and angles of my face became more barbaric with every word. They pointed to the right. I ran off in that direction. I was about to become what I hated. A hero.


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

**Penny for your Thoughts?**

**Chapter 2**

I heard the pale man before I saw him. He was laughing like a maniac. I pressed the trigger burnt into my right fore-arm and flame burst to life on my finger tips. I tip-toed around a tree and found him laughing hysterically to someone on a phone. I made a wall of flame encircle his position. I walked up behind him, the nunchaku hanging in my hands. He spun around. I spun my nunchaku. He backed up, then grabbed a gun from his pocket. He aimed it at me. I heard a rustle in a bush and just as he shot, Scathach burst out of it. The bullet hit her right in the arm. She screamed a hideous sound that made both the pale man and I shutter. I glared at him.

"Do you know what you've done!" I demanded. I could tell that my fangs looked long. I lunged at him and smacked him over the head with the nunchaku. I picked up Scatty in my arms and ran back to the heroes. I laid her down on the ground and focased my aura. My irises went black and my aura flared around my body. I concentrated on the bullet and pulled it out with my aura. I then focased my aura into my finger tip. I ran it along the wound and it started to heal. She sighed. I stood up and beckoned the tallest, most strict looking one over.

"Tell her to stay here. If she tries to leave, tell her Penifila ordered it" I said. He nodded and I focased. I hummed a couple bars of the theme from 007. It acted like a trigger and I flew up into the air. I flew over the pale man and dropped. I brought him down to the ground with me. I concentrated and vines grabbed his arms.

"You should have turned yourself in when you had the chance" I growled

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" he laughed. I stalked up to him.

"I could. But then you might still escape punishment. With my power, I could do much worse than kill you. I could overcharge your aura and make you spontaneously combust. Or, I could turn you into harmless slime. Even better, I could speed up your age to it's max, then when you're on the verge of death, stop and let you live the rest of your life as a 'zombie'" I growled in his ear. "All I have to do is focus" I touched his head and he flinched away. I laughed a vicious laugh. I heard rustling, and a girl in a black and red suit came through the bushes. I armed my self with a twig, which suddenly transformed into a sword. I put the tip to her throat.

"Mr. J, who's your friend?" she asked. She had a cute accent, one of a young New Jersey girl. She whipped out a knife and threw it at the pale mans hand. He caught it and cut himself free. I focased and a torrential downpour suddenly was over us. I melded water and air and shot a mini hurricane at them. They were blasted into the air and vines suddenly enveloped their bodies, aside from their mouths. As they fell, they hit numerous trees, slowing them. I picked them both up and dragged them to the clearing where Scatty was pacing. She looked at me and smiled.

"Took you long enough!" she complained. I laughed.


End file.
